Sacrifice
by Star fire girl 788
Summary: Takes place durning s4 ep 2 Kira battles the berserkers and takes a turn for the worst *spoilers* character death Scria and minor stiles x Lydia
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't not own anything teen wolf related

Parings [Scria] [Stiles x Lydia]

Kira's POV:  
I got there just in time to see the berserkers closing in  
On mila and Scott. I had to do something. I ran towards the and  
Pulled out my sword and got in the fighting position.  
The berserkers noticed my presence and came after me.  
I started fight them, I was doing quiet well until...

Scott's POV:  
We were going to die I thought. Mila's leg was cut and I'd been to beaten  
Too much for me to stand. They were slowly closing in  
On us. Right when they're were about to attack Kira showed up.  
She pulled out her sword and started fighting them, man she was  
Kicking major butt! Untill...

Kira's POV: I was doing so well, I turned around and gave Scott a small smile.  
I heard scott yell out "KIRA!" They took that opportunity to knock the sword out of my hands.  
One of them slapped my head and the others claws duh in to my  
Flesh. After that I fell, then everything turned to black.

Scott's POV: KIRA! I screamed, but I was too late.  
They berserkers took the time and advantaged to dig their  
Claws into her and slapped her head. She fell to the ground unconscious.  
The berserkers were closing in on us again, until.

Derek showed up! He Was kicking butt!  
Then all of a sudden they're was this big explosion of  
Smoke, the berserkers left and Derek turn back into his old self again.  
Everything was gonna be fine, until I realized how severe Kira's  
Condition was.  
I picked my self up and moved towards her.  
I moved her onto my lap and held her in my arms.  
"Kira.. Kira.. Kira!..." I said getting louder each time.  
I generally shook her, to awaken...

Kira's POV:  
Everything was so dark. I tired opening my eyes but they felt so  
Heavy. I felt my self being moved, everything just felt  
Like lead. Then moments later I heard my name being called,  
Slowly it was getting louder and louder. I mustered up enough strength  
To open my eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

Scott's POV: "Kira, please open your eyes" I thought to  
Myself. Then as if on cue, she slowly did.  
Kira! I exclaimed. She looked me in the eyes and that when  
I knew, something was terribly wrong...

Kira's POV: I finally pried my eyes open, I look up at who was holding  
Me and it was scott. He looked so happy that I was awake.  
I looked down at my stomach and noticed how badly hurt I was.  
To my horror to looked over to my left a saw the large pool of blood that had formed around  
Scott and I. The I came to the realization that, I was dying...

Scott's POV: I looked over Kira's small form and noticed the large  
Wounds on her stomach left by the berserkers.  
My eyes widened, at the larger pool of blood surrounding us.  
I moved right hand over to her stomach and started pressing  
On it to stop the bleeding. After 10 or so minutes I noticed it didn't even  
Help one bit. I finally realized that, Kira was dying.

Kira's POV: I noticed that Scott had moved his  
Hand over to my stomach to stop the bleeding.  
"Scott, there's nothing you can do" I though to myself  
Sadly. I lifted my left hand with difficulty And placed it  
In his cheek, I started rubbing slow circles. He finally turned to  
Look at me. That's when I noticed the tears in his eyes.  
"Scott" I said while looking up into his eyes.  
"It's gonna be find" I told him, hoping to cushion the fact that,  
I was about to die in his arms.

Scott's POV:  
I felt something soft on my cheek, it was Kira's hand.  
She was trying to comfort me. My eyes were watering when I looked  
Her in eyes. Then she spoke, she told me everything was  
Going to be alright. But it wasn't, she was dying in my arms.  
How could it be alright? "Kira, I'm so sorry" I said as one lone tear fell from  
My eye.

Kira's POV: I wiped away the stray year that fell from Scott's eye.  
"Scott, don't be sorry" I told him, I'm glad mila and you are alright.  
I gave him a sad smile. All of a sudden I noticed, fast foot steps coming towards us.


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia's POV: the feeling came to me like it always does.  
Someone was going to die. I tired focusing on where it could be,  
But I couldn't but my tongue on it.  
I looked over at stiles for help.

Stiles POV: Lydia looked over towards me, with a worried look on  
Her face.  
"Lydia, what's wrong?" I asked "someone's going to die" she answered  
"Who?" "I don't know, I can't put my tongue on it"  
"Lydia, scream" "what!? why?"  
"Remember when Kira got kidnapped, you screamed and automatically knew where she  
Was after!" Okay I'll try she said.

Lydia's POV: "AHHHHHH" I scream just as stiles directed me  
Too. That's when I heard it, it was scott talking at the school.  
I turned to stiles "They, they're at the school!"  
"No time to waist then, let's go!" Calls stiles as we start jogging towards his jeep.

Stiles POV: I drove as fast as I could to the school.  
Lydia looked so worried, she usually keeps her emotions  
Hidden but in the is case she her walls down.  
If she looked that worried, it had to be something real bad.  
I took one of her hands into my own "everything's going to be fine"  
I told her, while giving her a reassuring smile.

Lydia's POV: once we arrived at the school, we ran  
Up the stairs towards the back. That's when we found  
Them. My fears were confirmed. Lying in Scott's  
Arms was a beaten, pale and bloody kira.

Stiles POV: Lydia stop running, she was blocking my view  
Of what made her stop. I walked around her and that's when  
I noticed. The person who Lydia said was going to  
Die was Kira...

Scott's POV: when Kira turned her head to the left that's  
When I noticed, stiles and Lydia sprinting towards us.


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia looked like she was about to have a total break down

And stiles looked so scared and pale. I looked down at the girl

In my arms. "How could I have let this happen" I

Thought...

Kira's POV: "they came" I thought

When they got closer and closer, that's when I noticed

Their faces. Lydia looked so sad and stiles just looked so

Shocked. When they finally got to is Lydia, knelt down beside

Me and took one of my hands into her own. Stiles knelt down

Right beside her and put an arm around her

Shoulder, keeping his head down in defeat.

Lydia's POV: "Kira" I said just a little but above a whisper.

I knelt down beside her and took one of her hands, she was so cold.

I noticed stiles presence beside me, he knelt down

Right besides me and warped one arms around me.

Stiles POV: "oh god" I thought. When I finally arrived to kira

It was bad, her stomach was slashed and she lost so much blood.

I knelt down besides Lydia and wrapped an around her in comfort.

I couldn't bare to look at Scott or Kira...

Kira's POV: I looked up at Scott, "Scott" I called.

He looked down at me, "Scott, I have a favor to ask" I said.

He nodded a yes, "can I have one final kiss?" I ask.

"bu-bbutt, you're going to be fine" he sputtered out.

"Scott, I lost too much blood. It's time" I say. He understood and nods a yes.

Scott's POV: I slowly leaned in, this was really going to be

Our last kiss... I captured her lips with mine. It's was so passionate, tearfull, I couldn't

Explain it. When we parted, she slowly started coughing.

Kira's POV: after our lips parted, I felt this bubbling in my chest.

I started coughing, it just kept on getting worse. That's when I noticed a

Metallicly taste in my mouth. I kept coughing, the substance was kept coming.

Scott gently turned my head to the side so the liquid, could come out. It was all over

His shirt. I finally realized what it was... It was blood.


End file.
